Hello Kitten
by Ramotith
Summary: Ten years after The Purge, Erika is dow on her luck but can an old rival help cheer her up. A Erika/Quint fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hello Kitten

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld or its characters.

Synopsis: Ten years after The Purge, Erika is down on her luck but can and old rival help cheer her up. A Erika/Quint paring.

Chapter: 1

Ten years, ten damn years has passed and I have been reduce from Death Dealer to a damn waitress at a crappy vamp bar full of assholes that want to grab my ass or make me they're woman. Argh by Corvinus I hate working in this place, the smell of beer-farts, cigs and outdated rock music. But a girl got to make a living to pay the bills, buy blood bags from a dealer who's probably giving me rat's blood.

"Shit. So this is gonna be for the rest of my immortal life." I sigh then I felt someone's hand touching my butt "Hey sweet-cheeks, how about you sit your fine ass on daddy's leg." he chuckled. I leaned down till where at eye level "I rather sit on a pile of shit than your leg asshole." I spit on his face and drove my fist to his jaw, knocking him out cold.

I walked away till I reached the counter and talked to my boss "I'm taking off Russell. I'll leave the cleanup to you." but he shook his head "Not yet Erika, you have one more customer to attend. Then you can leave." he ordered with his eyes turning blue "Fine, whatever." I hissed as he handed me two bottles of beers "So who's the customer?" I ask him "The dog that has his boots on the table and reading the paper. Arrogant fuck, can't believe those damn animals are still around." he huff.

It took me a while to process what he meant "Dog? You don't mean. A lycan?" he nodded "Yep. He just showed up when you were in the back getting ready. I'm surprised you didn't notice him yet, you sure have gotten lazy Erika, I'm ashamed to call you my employee and a Death Dealer." he finished cleaning the counter "Then why don't you get Jimmy to kick him out or better yet kill him then toss him out." I spat "I did. He and three others were gonna kill him but in three seconds the lycan killed them all and now I have no Bouncer. Now give him his damn beer so he can leave or find yourself a new job." he stormed off to the back, leaving me to attend to the enemy without any weapons.

I took a deep breath and headed towards the lycan's table while wishing I brought my gun to work today. I made it to the table with my guard ready and my foot ready for flight to deliver a deathblow to his face or hard enough for me to run like hell "Here's your beer's sir." he didn't responded, the newspaper is covering his face and for all I know he's making faces at me. I grew impatient "Hey! Your beers are here." again he's not bothering to look up to show his face.

My eye's turned blue with anger "Hey Dog-boy! What the hell is your problem?" I hiss, snatching the paper away and what I got was a shock to my system "You!" my eye's grew wide as he looks up at me with a mischievous smile "Yeah, me." he put his boots on the floor and leaned back on the couch "Hello kitten. Miss me?" he smiled at me, causing me to drop the bottles but he grabbed them before they hit the floor "Hey, be careful I paid for those." he teased and placed them on the table. I stammered like an idiot "Wha-wha-what the hell, are you doing here Quint?" I said still trying to regain my senses.

He got up while grabbing one of the beer from the table "I came to see my favorite girl." he took a swig "and beer." then took another. My instinct is screaming to kick him in the family jewels but I'm too focus on his appearance; his hair is shorter, he's a lot taller the last time we faced each other, he still wearing that goofy jacket but with his muscle all-wait snap out of it Erika, your acting like a schoolgirl crushing on the captain of the football team "Well now you see me so piss off." I stormed off, grabbed my purse and left the bar as fast as possible, leaving Quint in the dust.

I think I ran like five blocks to feel I have a safe distance from him "Why? Why after all these years he comes back?" I said to myself almost reaching to my apartment when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder which causes me to throw a roundhouse kick to the direction of my assailant but it was caught "Nice kick. Glad you haven't lost your touch after all these years kitten." I grew angry trying to pry my leg off his grip "Let GO! Asshole." I yelled at him "Only if you say please." he grin "Grrrrr[sigh] please let go of me." he started rubbing his chin "Hmmm." my eyes turn blue "Come On!" I hissed "Alright, alright, don't get testy I was just joking." he let go of my leg.

When the feeling of my leg came back I stared at him "You're an ass as always." I spat "But you said you loved that part about me." he smiled causing me to blush "Shut up." I turned around and walked in to my apartment building not caring if he follows me or not.

I reached the door to my apartment and closed the door behind me. [sigh] I'm glad he didn't followed me there are so many thing swirling in my head that I can't think straight, a nice hot bath sounds good right about now. I headed towards the bathroom to get my hot bath ready and forget this whole night but knowing Quint and I do he won't give up that easy but this time I have the home-field advantage "Heh, don't worry puppy this kitten still has claws." I smiled while sinking into the tub letting my worries wash away.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please leave a review. Next chapter is Quint pov.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Hello Kitten

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld or its characters.

Synopsis: Ten years after The Purge, Erika is down on her luck but can and old rival help cheer her up. A Erika/Quint paring.

Chapter: 2

I watched her stormed off to her building, I can't help but smile "She hasn't changed one bit since the last time we've met." I chuckled then looked at the restaurant nearby "Maybe I should give her a I'm sorry for being an ass noodles." I thought to myself then walked over to the place.

As I finish getting her food with some 'Special' sauce I ask the cook to mix with the noodles and headed towards her apartment. I enter the building and was greeted by I assume is the owner. He's a ugly human, I don't think he is human and worse he's picking his nose right in front of me "Who the hell are you?" he snorted "Charming. Yes, I'm a friend of Erika." I try to smile without throwing-up in his face cause the smell that's coming from his body is so vile "There's nobody by that name bub." he belched "Really? But I just saw her go in a few minutes." I said still trying to keep a straight face "Oh you mean Elsa, I'm surprised that deadbeat bitch has any friends at all." he belched again.

I try to control my temper from his comment, I can actual feel my teeth getting razor sharp and my nails as well "I assure you sir that Er-Elsa is a kind person wants you get to know her better." Okay so half of it was a lie and I have the bullet scars to prove it before my upgrade "Oh really?" he snorted and walked over to his desk and pulled out a red piece of paper "You see this?" I nodded "This! Is an Eviction Notice, you only get this when you skip your rent and she has skipped five times on me. So do me a favor pal." he started walking towards me and handed me the paper "You tell her that she has till tomorrow to pack up her shit and leave my building, think you can handle that pretty boy?" I nod while keeping my wolf from tearing his throat out and spit in his face "Good. Her room is 227, now beat it." he gruff and walked away.

After passing some junkies across the hall I've finally reached her room and it's a complete mess, the door is so moldy that its rainbow colored "….., I guess some things has changed." I sigh and knock on the door but no answered "Erika? It's Quint." Still no answer "Erika. I'm coming in. Don't kill me." I grabbed the knob and turned it with some force and then [crank!] "Shit." I curse as I now hold the nob in my hand "Meh, it's not like she'll be living here anyway." I shrugged tossing the nob and enter den.

I looked around and the place is a complete shithole, the couch is wrecked, the tv looks as if she kicked it or toss her remote "Erika." I yelled but still no answer "Where the hell is she?" I place the noodles on the table and started to sniff her out. Her scent is leading me to a room that's locked "Erika?" no answer so I knock again no answer and it's starting to piss me off and forced the door open but then I was greeted by a slice of heaven. She's in a tub full of hot water and on her head are headphones and humming to whatever song she's listening to which is why she didn't listen when I called her name.

She looks so peaceful and so beautiful. Why the hell did I let her go? For some power-boost that one day will drive me insane if I don't get a shot every five hours but lucky me I don't have to worry about that anymore thank god. I pulled out a quarter from my pocket and tossed it in the tub getting her attention "What the Hell!" she yelped and turned and locked eyes with mine "Is this a bad time?" I smiled and boy did I pay for it, because in two second she leaped out of her tub exposing her naked body in all its glory but that moment of distraction was all she needed to deliver a hard kick to my stomach "You Son Of A BITCH! How Dare You!" she yelled while delivering an elbow to the bridge of my nose causing me to fall hard on the floor. She got on top of me and continued delivering blow after blow after blow while swearing at the same time.

I had no choice but to use some lycan strength to stop her assault "Erika, please stop, I'm sorry alright." but she's not listening which forces me to go on the offences. As she was about to deliver another blow, I grabbed her left arm, pulling her close to me till her body collide with mine and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight. Normally I would be aroused by having her so close to me especially when she's naked but now is not the time "Erika please calm down, I didn't mean to peep on you, honest I try calling you but you didn't answer so I let myself in. I'm sorry." I said truthfully and by the grace of god she stopped fighting me "Let go of me please." I did as she ask and she got up and offered her hand for me to take but then [BAM!] she drove a fierce punch right at my nose knocking me back on the floor again "ARHG! Shit." I swore as she walked to the towel-rack and wrapped herself with it "Get up, I didn't hit you that hard you big baby." she rolled her eyes "Now tell me why are you here before I get the urge to kick your ass again." she hissed "God your sexy when your mad." I smiled causing her to blush "You're pushing it Quint." she call me by my name that means her guard is down for now "I came to give you a peace offering. Noodles with special sauce." I detected a smile from her "And to say I'm sorry." she raised an eyebrow as I pulled the red paper from my pocket and handed it to her "Fuck Me." it took all my strength not to say "Gladly." and instead I place my hand on her shoulder "I'm really sorry Erika." she looked at me and walked to the living room "That noodle better taste good or its your ass." she threaten "Don't worry, I made sure it's made just the way you like it." I smiled and followed her to the living room to eat.

A/N: Here you are folks, I hope you enjoyed it and again reviews are always welcome. Next Chapter Erika's P.O.V


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Hello Kitten

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld or its characters.

Synopsis: Ten years after The Purge, Erika is down on her luck but can and old rival help cheer her up. A Erika/Quint paring.

Chapter: 3

We both were eating our respected lunches at each end of the table. God I love noodles, noodle with special (blood) sauce is the best it gives a bitter yet sweet taste that would make any vampire come to life. I notice Quint is taking off his jacket and placing it on a spare chair then flexed a little showing off his muscle. He turned to look at me but I quickly look down on my food hopping he didn't notice me looking at him but my red cheeks aren't helping me any.

As I finish my meal I notice his face was beet red "What?" I ask "Do you always eat half naked in front of your guest." he smiled pointing at my towel which shows my exposed left nipple "Shit!" I covered it quickly "You Ass!" I hissed with my face all red from embarrassment "I'm sorry, I just thought you were flirting with me." he shrugged making my face even more red "Ass." I got up and walked to my room to get dress "You stay here and no funny stuff. You got that?" I threaten "Okay, okay I'll behave." he raised his hands in defense "Good boy Fido." he got a little annoyed at me calling him by his pet name I gave him "I hate it when you call me that." he grumble "Aww, poor baby." I ruffled his hair and walked to my bedroom, closing it behind me.

I opened my closet and took out a t-shirt and jeans and then pulled out my briefcase. After finishing packing all my clothes I started getting dress that is when I heard a knock on my door "I'm not finish Quint just give me a sec." I said "Okay." he mumbled. When I finish, I picked up my briefcase and left my bedroom for the last time.

I found Quint laying on the couch looking at the ceiling "Hey." I called getting his attention "Hey, fina-" he stopped when he notice me holding my briefcase "Leaving early I see. Where you headed?" he ask "I-I don't know, maybe crash at Selene's place with her family, hopefully they won't mind or out on the street." he got up and walked towards me "No." I raised an eyebrow "No?" he took my briefcase "You're staying at my place for as long as you want." I'm taken by surprised by his offer, I know we have a weird relationship, I mean we started as enemies until he saved my life from two sewer-lycans and I saved his life by an ambush by my squad. Then we formed a close friendship that almost led to more but he left before I could tell him how I feel but that's all in the past now, is it? "Why? Is this your way to make up for you leaving me when I needed you the most?" I don't know why I attacked. Guess I still feel hurt from him leaving.

His eyes stared at the floor "Yes. I know I've hurt you but it's for your own protection so please, Erika, let me help you, please." I've never heard a lycan beg for anything "Okay, okay just stop with the puppy dog eyes." I smiled at him hopping that will perk him up "You're too easy to convince kitten." he winked "YOU ASSHOLE!" I yelled and punched him on his shoulder hard "ARF!" he whelped almost dropping the briefcase "Damn I was joking kitten, you really need to stop taking thing so serious." he grumbled rubbing his shoulder "Shut up you jerk." I huffed and started to walk out of my apartment with him following "Hey, wait up."

We've reached the lobby and was greeted by my Landlord "There you are Elsargh!" he didn't finish as I punched him straight at his nose "Fuck you, damn troll." And we both left the building with a huge smile on my face.

I waited for Quint to bring his car around "I hope I'm making the right choice?" then I heard a honk and soon Quint parked his red Porch in front of me and got out and grabbed my case "Milady. Your carriage awaits." he smiled offering his hand which I took and walked me to the door. As I got in I was greeted with a sweet perfume must be the air-fresh. Quint got in the driver seat and looked at me "Like the smell?" I want to say no but he can tell if I'm lying "Yes, so. This offer of yours what's the catch?" I got straight to the point "No catch. I just want to give you a much needed vacation." I feel skeptical "That's all." he nodded "Well I can use a break from work." I lean my head on the seat "Oh about that. I told your boss that you quit." he rubbed the back of his neck "YOU WHAT!?" I yelled "How the hell do you expect me to pay for my share of the rent you-" he placed his finger on my lips "I have everything planned Erika. My place has two separate bedrooms and two bathrooms, hell it even has a pool to relax. All you have to do is enjoy yourself." he pulled his finger away from my lips and started the car and we took off to his place "Quint." he turned to look at me "Yeah?" I was hesitant "I, uh, I really appreciate you helping me. Thank you." I smiled at him "Your very welcome Erika and thank you for giving me a second chance." he smiled back and continued driving.

A/N: Hey all. Sorry for the wait and I'm glad to hear from Katnassy again and to answer your question is yes there will be a flashback story in chapter 5 and 6. On a side note I just received my 1:4 scale 23" tall Lycan Statue and its AAAWWWWSSSOOOMMEEE and I notice that their eyes are black mixed with blue instead of jet black with a hint of yellow but still awesome. Again reviews are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Hello Kitten

Disclaimer: Don't own Underworld or its characters.

Synopsis: Ten years after The Purge, Erika is down on her luck but can and old rival help cheer her up. A Erika/Quint paring.

Chapter: 4

My God, it's great to be home, never though hunting rouge vamps in a sewer be such a pain in my new lycan form, I can barely fit in most of the tunnels so I had to hunt them with UV rounds. Oh well a nice dip in the pool will relax my muscles "Erika, I'm home." I yelled so she can hear "Hmm, she must be still asleep." I shrug and headed to the bathroom to get change.

I turned the dial to get the pool nice and warm for me "Morning roomie." I turned quickly to see Erika wearing only a t-shirt and panties "I-I." I can't help but stare at her, she look so beautiful even in the morning "Had a RUFF day at work?" she smiled "Yes but nothing a good dip in the pool can't cure." I smiled back "Mind if I join you? I got a kink in my back." she arched exposing her fine stomach "Damn woman, what are doing to me." I whisper very low so she can't hear me "Sure and if you like I'm very good with my hands, I can give you a good RUB." I waged my eyebrow "Nice try Lane." she smirk and slapped my abs "Can't blame a guy for offering kitten." I grin and took off my towel and got in the pool "Ahhh that feels great." I moan.

I can feel my muscle relaxing "Erika this feel great, hurry uuuup." my eyes went wide at what I'm seeing. It's Erika, wearing a very thin and almost see-through bikini "Hold your horse Quint, I had to get change and by the look you're giving me it seems it was worth the wait." she smile wickedly. The wolf inside is panting like some cartoon character looking at a smoking hot woman "You look. You look very sexy kitten even though I have seen you naked on many occasions." I winked "Hmph. Pervert." she covered her chest and got in the pool till she is neck up "Nice job dumbass." I curse myself "Look I'm sorry it was wrong of me to say it, please pull yourself up." I pleaded "On one condition." "Anything." I jumped the gun "Give me a little show." there's that wicked smile again "Pardon?" her eyes turn blue "Shorts. Off." I was taken back, by her request "You want me to strip?" I raised an eyebrow "Yes. You joke about seeing me naked and it's time to collect, so you don't show me the whole package, you won't get to see." she pulled out her top and tossed it out of the pool "Get my meaning?"

Right now my brain and manhood are having a battle of will and like always manhood won "Okay, I'll do it." I grumble while she smile in triumph "It's a shame that there's no strip music." she laugh "Now puppy, stand up." she command "Yes kitten." I got up showing her my rock-hard abs "You really have bulked up Lane, it's hard to believe you were that skinny lycan guard I shot so many years ago." she smirk "Now, turn around and start pulling them down slowly." she ordered almost seductively. I did as she requested and slowly started pulling down my shorts "More slowly. I want to enjoy it more." she hissed.

I did it more slowly to her satisfaction and finally my shorts are off, showing off my backside "Hmm not bad Lane, you sure have a nice ass, just the way I like'em. Now, turn around so can see that elephant trunk between your legs." I bet she has a smile from ear to ear "Chop-Chop puppy." she clapped her hands together. I slowly turn and face her and her eyes almost bulged out "WOW!" she backed up hitting the wall "Okay, okay, shows over." I sink down with my face red. We lycans have no problem with nudity but with her it's like exposing to the girl of your dreams that you're not dating "I, um, I." Erika is trying to untie her tongue "Comeback from cloud nine kitten and give me my reward." I snap my finger to get her attention "I think I'll give more than a peep show." she purred which took me by surprise. As she started swimming towards me I started walking back, hitting the wall "Why are you baking up Lane? Didn't you say you wanted a reward?" Okay I was not expecting her to make a move, of all the times we've been living together, four months and five days and she never been affected by my flirting, I think "Get Stuffed." was her words and now she has me pinned, laying on my lap, with her naked breast pressing against my chest and whispering sweet nothing in my ear "Is this what you want Quint? Do you want me to stop?" I try to regain my train of thought but the blood rushing to my head is making it impossible "Yes, oh God yes." I shuddered as she wrapped her arms around my neck and lean in to kiss me.

As we kiss every part from neck to chest, Erika stopped "That's mean you know?" I complained and leaned in but she back away "No." my eyes went wide "No?" she look down as if she was ashamed "We. We can't do this Quint, it's too dangerous, this, this will ruin the friendship." she look back at me with a sad look "Kitten. It will not ruin what we have if anything it will grow even stronger." I said truthfully but the look in her eyes is not convinced "I think I need some time to think about it. Is that okay?" as much I want to continue with our fun-time but I will respect her decision "Okay kitten, take all the time you need." I stroke her cheek which caus her to blush and then smile "Thank you Quint." she kiss my cheek and got out of the pool, grabbed her top and headed towards her room.

As she shut her door I was left alone in the pool feeling like someone kicked me in the balls "Great, just fucking great, once again I have her in my arms and in a flash I'm left alone with nothing but a cold shower." I grumble and got out of the pool and headed to the bathroom to cool—down and go to an empty bedroom "I hope she says yes." I sigh and shut the door behind me.

A/N: I know, I know, I took too long to update. Sorry I'm stuck on selling Christmas Trees at work and its time consuming plus Holiday shopping for my nephews and parents. Anyway Chap. 5 & 6 "Flashbacks" first Erika's then Quint's. Special Thanks to my faithful reviewer Katnassy for giving me motivation to keep on writing.


End file.
